Conventional apparatus for the dispensing of gasoline and similar fuels for use in cars, trucks and the like, are of the type in which the fuel is drawn from a typically subterranean tank by a pump through a metering unit and then through the pump hose which terminates in a manually-operated nozzle. The nozzle assembly includes an actuating lever within a frame, the lever being gripped by the user's fingers to trigger a valve within the nozzle assembly.
In the past, nozzle mechanisms were often provided with a clamp member, adapted to engage the actuating lever, and retain the lever in the open, full flow position so that the dispensing attendant would be free to perform other activities during tank fill. As the nozzle apparatus typically includes an automatic shut-off feature, fill of the tank would be sensed and flow halted, despite the fact that the attendant was not manually controlling the flow.
With the advent of self-service facilities, however, the use of such clamp mechanisms has been substantially eliminated. Accordingly, the motorist attending to the filling of his automotive gasoline tank is required to maintain his or her grip on the nozzle apparatus and actuating lever throughout the filling procedure. This often requires the owner to crouch, stoop or otherwise maintain an uncomfortable or awkward position, and further may lead to substantial uncomfort to the hand and fingers, especially upon maintaining the grip position for an extended period of time and in adverse weather conditions.
It is thus the purpose of the present invention to provide a device which may be utilized in conjunction with the dispensation of gasoline and similar fluids to allow the release of the operator's hand from the trigger mechanism during the dispensation process and permit automatic flow of the fuel.
Yet another purpose of the present invention is to provide such a device in a form which is easy and convenient to use and which may be simply and economically manufactured.
Still another purpose of the present invention is to provide such a device which may be inserted and removed by the user.
A further purpose of the invention is to provide such an insertable device which does not otherwise affect the operation of the pump assembly.